


本吸血鬼迟早弄死你

by bosssweet



Category: weibai
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16660973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bosssweet/pseuds/bosssweet





	本吸血鬼迟早弄死你

*

 

窗外夜色正浓，铺在头顶的黑暗寂静又热情，还没到七月流火的时候，气温仍旧居高不下，可似乎这房内的温度却还要再高上几分。

 

嗯，看看凌乱的大床上叠着的那两个修长的人影，就知道是为什么了。

 

上边那个上下齐手欺负人的，面相凶狠，看上去像许久未进食的蛮兽。结实的肌肉隐隐绰绰，孔武有力的嵌在小麦色的身体里，干练的刘海恰好齐眉，眉宇间的凌厉气息没有遮挡的散发开来，喉咙里涌动咕噜噜的的危险低吼，修长如葱的大手老茧粗糙，凌厉的长甲突兀又狰狞，若是仔细瞧，还能瞧见手背上生着坚硬的鬃毛。

 

下边那个低喘连连的就清秀多了。虽也是拥有黄金比例的好男儿身材，但整个人白皙干净，甚至可以说泛着不似人类的苍白，还比上边那个看上去要瘦弱一圈。刚洗过的头发清爽好闻，软软贴着额头的刘海儿碎碎的遮着好看的眉眼，眼角泪痣简直就是在勾引人犯罪，嘴里泄出的呻吟断断续续，似乎是在忍耐，又似乎乐在其中。

 

于是正常人，不，正常狼魏大勋听着白敬亭小猫般的呜咽，恨不得把纤细轻盈的吸血鬼整个拆骨入腹，掐着白敬亭的腰不管不顾的埋头苦干。下边那根粗长的物件进进出出很久都没停下了，而且次次往最要命的地方顶，还越顶越来劲。

 

两人用的是魏大勋最喜欢的后背位，这个姿势让魏大勋那东西顶的更深，但今天魏大勋的兴奋点可不止这些，真正勾起他的施虐欲的，是白敬亭头上戴着的激萌兔耳朵，和系在腰尾骨上的情趣兔尾。

 

狼王早就看自家吸血鬼像只欠干的兔子，好几次哄着人戴都被残忍拒绝，这次确是因为两人罕见的冷战很久，外加某双生子的神助攻才让魏大色狼如愿以偿。

 

这会儿魏大勋是真情实感的爽上了天。前段时间两人一个欧洲一个东南亚生生别了好几个月，魏大勋也就吃了好几个月的自助餐，他那满肚子邪火可是一直压着，这会儿钻进白敬亭身体里之后哪还有时间管那三七二十一，怎么舒服怎么来，根本不管白敬亭能不能受得了。

 

所以白敬亭被压在床上顶的上气不接下气，委屈的都想一枪给魏大勋毙了。不，或者直接咬死他个臭色狼，干脆把他那点没用的狼血都吸干净！

 

好吧，其实他没那个胆也没那个闲心，他现在就想举白旗投降。后边已经很久没被碰过，这会儿魏大勋撞的又快又深毫无章法，似乎要把他的魂儿都给撞飞，让他连说话的心思都没有，根本就张不开嘴去求饶，只能委委屈屈的闷声哼哼。

 

但魏大勋的攻势实在太猛了，白敬亭根本就不知道该怎么办。脑子里没了主意，身体就条件反射的往前爬，想逃离魏大勋的禁锢。

 

他没别的意思，只是想把气儿喘顺了再告诉这个粗鲁的狼头子慢一点儿。

 

可魏大勋干的正起劲儿，爽的头皮发麻快要上天的时候，突然感觉到白敬亭抓着床单往前蹭，一下没掌握好节奏，自己那根东西就滑了出来，楞楞的暴露在空气里。

 

狼王马上涌现邪佞的气场，神色蓦然阴鸷，毫不留情的，抬手啪一下打在吸血鬼雪白的屁股上。白敬亭被突然的惩戒打回些理智，爬了两步没再动作，脑子里还没能消化此刻发生了什么，魏大勋两手搂着白敬亭的腰狠狠一拽，就把人生生扯了回来，再俯下身极其阴冷的说话。

 

“你他妈想造反啊，白敬亭？”

 

白敬亭脑子混沌着，莫名被打不说，又被魏大勋训了一嘴，不甚清明的没弄清事情的走向，只觉得这个毫无分寸的狼王实在需要调教。可他还没来得及生气，虽是背着人，但清楚的感受到魏大勋突然特别生气。这也就意味着变得特别危险。

 

白敬亭就更委屈了。欺负人的是你，莫名其妙生气的还是你，这日子你还过不过了？于是他置气的回过头，眼角还荡着情欲满满的雾气，粉着脸赌气的看着魏大勋。

 

“你管的着吗？”

 

本来他回过头，魏大勋看他咬着下唇楚楚可怜的样子，心已经软下来了，忽然又听见冷着声音不服输的反驳，狼王鼓着腮帮子看向吸血鬼，真是又气又乐。

 

每次白敬亭跟魏大勋闹别扭都会搬出这句口头禅“你管不着”来惹魏大勋生气，但是在床上敢这么说还是头一次。

 

“我管不着是吧？”魏大勋在人耳边跟着重复了一句。

 

然后他没怎么使力就把白敬亭翻过来，两人面对面，分开身下人的腿挤进去，两只长臂一搂圈住了精瘦的腰，再轻轻一提，白敬亭的腰身骤然腾空。

 

白敬亭腰部以下都离开了柔软的大床，身子失去重心，只能用腿圈住魏大勋的腰，分神冷漠的看向魏大勋，结果魏大勋却没有看他，而是老神在在的举着自己那东西，蛮不讲理的径直刺了进去。

 

这次的攻势可以说比刚才还要猛烈，狼王的眼睛蓦地湛蓝，发出不怀好意的轻笑，盯着吸血鬼的锁骨一言不发。传统的姿势让魏大勋很容易就把白敬亭难以隐忍的表情看在眼里，他低下身子，不管自己的牙齿已经变回狼形状态，大喇喇咬上白敬亭精致的锁骨，狠狠一口毫不嘴软，同时下边火力全开，本来就硬的发紫的东西在柔软的领地里莽撞的顶弄，发出极快的肉体碰撞的淫靡声。

 

几乎是被咬上锁骨时，白敬亭的眸子就猩红起来。他尝试推搡魏大勋的手臂，让自己的腰身能重新回到床上，但狼王下身的攻势又急又快，吸血鬼的脑子里乱七八糟，只能无助的朝身上人发射看似凶狠的眼神。奈何狼魏大勋毫无惧意，干脆把白敬亭的腿驾到自己手臂上，没完没了的继续冲撞着。

 

其实狼王和吸血鬼已经不知疲倦的苟且逾百年了，白敬亭的身体早被魏大勋开发的听话敏感，既能自己爽到又能完美兼容魏大勋的尺寸。通常来说，只要白敬亭乖乖配合，魏大勋也会压着体内的施虐因子温柔一点儿，再乖乖让白敬亭吸血吸个爽，两人性事素来和谐。可这不今儿个白敬亭偏偏在床上踢老狼屁股嘛。老狼还落井下石，明知道是自己做得不对却往吸血鬼身上推锅，就是想把人家欺负到求饶为止。

 

魏大勋狠狠干了会儿，白敬亭逐渐由不服气的抗拒到软下眼神软软的呜咽，全都被他尽数不落看在眼里。等魏大勋再次低下身子，散发着狼崽求欢的气场凑到白敬亭嘴边，吸血鬼眼神涣散的完全屈从快感，伸出舌头探进狼王的嘴巴里柔情蜜意的接吻。这让魏大勋心情愈发愉悦，理智稍稍钻回大脑，才注意到白敬亭头上的兔耳朵早被他的蛮力撞歪了，可怜兮兮的散在枕头边上。

 

魏大勋捡起兔耳朵发箍，下身的力道逐渐变得缓慢，松开了圈住白敬亭腰的手，吸血鬼终于落回柔软的大床。

 

白敬亭像是捡了一条命回来一样，刚想着能缓一会儿，摊在床心轻轻的喘，连眼睛都懒得睁开，又突然被魏大勋跩着一根儿腿，径直往床边拉过去。

 

“你……？”白敬亭勉强开口，但音色已然有气无力，虽然他恨不得把魏大勋作孽的手掰掉，但现在的他完全没有那个力气。他有些欲哭无泪，任由魏大勋把他拽下床。最后，两人双双跪倒在柔软的地毯上，白敬亭被魏大勋压在床边，上半身趴在床上，魏大勋顺着塌陷的腰身，毫无节制的又进去了。

 

白敬亭真的哭死的心都有了。

 

两人跪在床边身子压着身子，床的高度又正好可以让魏大勋的东西不费一点劲就钻进去。魏大勋寻着后最敏感那处攻城略地，顺着白敬亭光裸的背啃咬。

 

白敬亭刚开始还能强忍着咬住嘴不叫，可被魏大勋反复顶弄几轮之后彻底没了脾气，嘴角溢出不成串的呻吟。他伸手绕到身后想去推魏大勋，又被后者攥着手腕按回床上，让他完全动弹不得。

 

做个爱比打仗都累。

 

白敬亭脑子里基本就是一锅乱炖的粥，混混沌沌黏黏糊糊，只能想到魏大勋怎么还不射出来，他真的快被弄过气儿去了，但他又拉不下脸先求饶，况且就算他开口了这头臭狼也未必搭理他，于是就硬生生咬牙忍着，反正自己又不是不爽。

 

但计划赶不上变化，魏大勋仍旧没怎么样，他自己被干的浑身酥软，倒是要先一步高潮了。

 

狼王头子感受到他后穴突然缩紧，知道吸血鬼已经处于情事巅峰，嘴角提起邪里邪气的坏笑，接着减慢抽插的速度，到最后干脆停了下来。

 

白敬亭正爽的冒烟，只差临门一脚就要升天那种，后边突然没了冲撞，空虚没顶袭来，吸血鬼发出嘶嘶的厉叫，手里攥着的床单直接被他撕碎。

 

“魏大勋你…！”他真真是想杀人了。

 

“我怎么了呀？”魏大勋好言好语，甚至有些委屈。

 

这就让白敬亭再说不出其他什么。空虚感越来越强烈，伴随着嘴唇渐渐干涸，嗓子里涌动着渴求的吸血欲望，白敬亭知道，今天他是捞不到什么便宜的，今天他只能顺着魏大勋。他现在只想要魏大勋动起来，关于赌什么气装什么清高的，都被他抛到九霄云外去了。

 

“大勋，我要你…”

 

吸血鬼可很少示弱。这会儿白敬亭明显带着哭腔的示弱满足了魏大勋的征服欲，他亲昵的贴在人后背上，还揉揉白敬亭腰上的兔尾浅笑。

 

“叫我什么？”白敬亭听罢，紧咬嘴唇没有吭声。魏大勋倒是好心情，耐心的又问了一遍，这次还捏着人的下巴转过他的头。“叫我什么，嗯？”

 

白敬亭被捏着脸，惨兮兮的不敢直视魏大勋的眸子，只在狼王霸道的凌虐气息里轻轻的嘟囔着什么，声音细如飞蚊。

 

“主人…”

 

“看着我。”下巴上的力道骤然加重，白敬亭迫不得已看向魏大勋。

 

算了，有账以后再算！

 

“主人…你动一动…”

 

吸血鬼咬着牙，豁出去最后一点脸皮低声下气的求饶。魏大勋终于舒坦了，在人嘴上亲了一口，腰臀发力大进大出的动了起来，直把白敬亭顶的哼哼唧唧，最后舒舒服服的射了出来。

 

可小白兔爽了，大灰狼还没怎么样呢。白敬亭的兔尾巴被魏大勋粗鲁的扯断，身上没一处没被咬过的地方，仅剩的力气都用来匀气，雾眼朦胧的回头看人，想让魏大勋快些射出来。最重要的是，他想吸血啊吸血！

 

魏大勋就是不依，把白敬亭的腰紧紧箍在床边，白敬亭根本就动弹不得，更别说凑近魏大勋的脖子了。又僵持了一会儿，吸血鬼几乎是丢掉了所有自尊心，只想让这场磨难赶快结束。

 

“主人，嗯…你让我，你给我咬一口…一口就行…”他带着鼻音求人，气游若丝的投降。

 

魏大勋听着，在白敬亭屁股上暧昧的掐了一把，两手在人家身上乱摸，占尽了便宜，没有停下攻势的意思。

 

“忍着。”

 

天杀的狼王……忍你妹啊！早晚有一天把你的血吸光！！！

。


End file.
